"Tough Love" - Super Star Adventures SHORTS 3
"Tough Love" is the third episode in "Super Star Adventures SHORTS". The next episode is "MIGHTY". Plot Patrick must fight his evil father! Transcript * Narrator: "Previously on: SUPER STAR ADVENTURES SHORTS." * Patrick's bedroom Patrick: "I know I got these abilities recently. Maybe it's genetic..." * "HEEELLLLP!!!!" Yelled Lisa Hill! * Patrick: "My father greedily misuses them for self gain!" * Lisa's backyard Firefighter: "How may I be," * Lisa: "MY SNAIL IS STUCK IN THAT TREE!!!" * Patrick: " I must be better than him!" * Lisa's backyard Patrick double kicked a bunch of leaves, detaching them from the branches! The pile of leaves fell to ground creating a safe and soft spot, right before the snail landed! * The crowd cheared as Patrick landed on a more steady, bigger branch. He peeked his head out the top half of the tree and everyone was gone. * Patrick: "Wow. Immensely fast crowd. At least everything is good now." * Suddenly, an orange figure flew at Patrick, sending him off the tree and back in the yard! Patrick slid across the ground, then stopped and stood up! * In front of Patrick landed RickPat! * Patrick: "Dad?!" * RickPat closed his fist fists. "I WARNED YOU NOT TO PLAY HERO. BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" * Patrick: "But Lisa's cat, it needed my help!" * RickPat: "NICE GUYS FINISH LAST! IT'S NOT YOUR JOB TO HELP! Now, I must teach you A LESSON!" * RickPat ran at Patrick and jumped above him, bringing his fists together! Patrick dived out of the way as RickPat smashed his fists to the ground, denting it! RickPat tore the tree out from beneath the ground and threw it at Patrick!! Patrick jumped high up in the sky and landed on top of a multi floor building in the city! RickPat landed from the sky in front of Patrick and picked up a chunk of the roof! RickPat split it in half with his knee. He then jumped in the sky and before landing, threw the halfs at Patrick, which he dodged! * The scene cuts to a policeman in a helicopter flying towards the roof. The policeman said in a microphone: "I'm seeing two Hulk like figures fighting, wreck havoc on top of city central. Proceeding fire!" * The helicopter flew closer as laser guns appeared on it's sides. * Patrick threw a punch at RickPat which he blocked! RickPat went to kick Patrick's uper body! Patrick dodged backwards! RickPat jumped forward to Patrick! Patrick picked up a long piece of metal and slammed it against RickPat! The hit sent RickPat flying backwards, slamming into a big brick wall! * Lasers shot out of the helicopter at Patrick! Patrick ran in a straight line then jumped off the roof! RickPat jumped off the wall towards the helicopter holding a train! He hit the helicopter with the train then let it go! The helicopter hurdled to the ground about to crash! * Patrick caught it in his hands and put it down. Patrick tore the door off the helicopter, then the policeman fell out. Patrick caught him. * Policeman: "You saved my life." * Patrick: "That's what heroes do. Now run off before it gets violent." The policeman ran off. * RickPat slowly walking towards Patrick: "That's the last straw." * Patrick: "You fought me then endangered innocent civilians!" * Patrick dived at RickPat to punch him! RickPat grabbed Patrick's fist. "Enraged we lose, calm I win." * RickPat twisted Patrick's arm then let go as he fell him to the ground. The screen cuts to Patrick's view as a big shadowy hand reaches out to grab him. He then passes out. * To be continued. Characters * Narrator * Patrick (6 yrs old) * Lisa Hill * Chris * Lisa Hill's snail * RickPat * Unnamed policeman Category:Super Star Adventures Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:2019 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts